


Away Too Long

by mansikka



Series: Unkind Words And Never Meants [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Consensual Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office Sex, POV Magnus, Rough Sex, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus has been away too long for work. Alec is unhappy about it when Magnus eventually shows up at the Institute.





	Away Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I've tagged this as rough sex but it's not all that rough; there's just a few moments where it's a little more, uh... desperate? Though all consensual, as all my writing will always be.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> x

“Alex—”

But the rest of the name is punched from Magnus' mouth. Or rather, blasted from his lungs, with the force of Alec shoving him back against the door of his office, pressing the full weight of his chest against Magnus to keep him in place as he glares at him, reaching out to turn the lock without breaking eye contact.

“I—”

But Alec isn’t listening. He’s not waiting to hear his defenses, or, Magnus amends to himself, what Alec will likely see as excuses. Not that he’s exactly complaining about the brutal kiss Alec is giving him in greeting, he adds, when there’s room in his head to think.

“You promised me you’d stay in contact,” Alec growls at him, fingers curling into a fierce grip in his sides. And it’s true, Magnus can’t deny that—he _did_ promise he’d call whenever he could. It’s just that things got a little out of hand, and he hadn’t found the time. He’d only _meant_ to be gone a couple of days, helping a newly installed High Warlock get established. But he’d walked into a turf war between two rival werewolf packs, and an undercover vampire club had suffered its fourth Mundane death in the space of a month, and the police were beginning to investigate the very same day Magnus arrived.  

And that said nothing of the factions of the warlocks there, so long without anyone to look to for guidance that they’d become more than a little unruly. There are people who say _he_ has led a decadent, hedonistic lifestyle, Magnus huffs to himself at the memory of one particular Lothario he’s just had the displeasure of spending time with, and thinks in comparison, at least, his life has been a pious one, and he is but a saint. He’s not sure Alec’s worshipping him in quite _that_ way, though, Magnus thinks to himself as that furious kiss that’s left his lips throbbing comes to an abrupt stop, as Alec ducks and begins mouthing a trail down his neck—one Magnus is sure is going to leave bruises.

“It’s been almost two weeks,” Alec adds with a definite bite over his pulse point that has Magnus’ knees weakening. And again, it’s a fair point, he really _has_ been gone a lot longer than he’d planned on. Got caught up in organizing and reorganizing, placating and negotiating, and trying to ensure a peaceful beginning in the hopes that it would set an example to the rest of the Downworlders in that city—and hopefully spill over generally amongst the other Downworlders outside it.

“I know,” he manages to blast out before Alec is claiming his mouth again just as furiously as the first time, grinding against him insistently in a way that has Magnus gripping on just as tight, and letting out moan after soft moan.  

He can understand why Alec feels a little… neglected. The few conversations they’ve had have been snatches of ones, always when he’s been in the middle of something and just too busy to stop and talk. And it has to be hard for Alec, Magnus tries to think objectively, when he calls him and sees him surrounded by other people in what looks like a constant stream of parties. They _are_ a constant stream of parties, in a way, Magnus amends; in fact, that’s what they are entirely. It’s just, so much of warlock _business_ tends to be done outside of traditional hours. Performed in bars, clubs, and other similar places that, despite Alec knowing he’s got no reason to worry, Magnus can see how it might look when he’s constantly ignoring his calls.

Not _ignoring_ , Magnus amends to himself as Alec works his fingers under his shirt, not _hearing_ ; he’d _never_ willingly ignore Alec if it is in his power not to do so. It’s just that—

“You promised you’d take _care_ of yourself,” Alec says then, and it’s still a growl, but it’s a broken one, and Alec pulls back just enough for Magnus to catch the tears in his eyes.  

“Wha—”

But Magnus’ words are stolen from him yet again with another kiss, along with a swirl of a thumb over a still healing wound on his cheek, and his hand clamped over the other one on his arm, that Alec’s actually yet to see. Magnus raises his fingers to conjure most of what’s left of his magic before it replenishes itself with rest, and watches Alec’s eyes narrow as the marks on his face disappear.

“About that—”

Alec cuts his response off yet again, all but sobbing his way into another kiss and leaning hard against him, a small whimper punching from his throat as Magnus finally has the wherewithal to reach up and loop his arms around his back. "You just shut me out," Alec whispers, hurt laced through his words, and his lips trembling against Magnus' mouth, "you just... it was like you didn't want anything to do with me all over again,"

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus sighs, wrapping his arms a little tighter around him then cradling the back of his head when it falls into his neck. "That was not my intention—"

"You shut me out," Alec says again, tucking his hands in behind Magnus' back against the door, and nuzzling harder into his neck. And Magnus is crushed by the weight of his own actions, realizing too late just how much he's closed himself off to Alec being away.

"I promise—"

"And you just kept delaying coming back," Alec adds, kissing against his neck and holding on even tighter, leaving Magnus wondering how he's ever going to make this up to him. He hadn’t _meant_ to help out when there was a demon attack just as he was leaving to return home, Magnus sighs, attempting to run soothing hands over Alec’s back, sensing that it isn’t helping at all. He hadn't  _intended_ to send Alec a short text explaining what he was doing that all but told him not to fuss either, Magnus adds to himself, hating that he's made Alec worry so much.

But he’s here now, Magnus thinks, and he’ll clear his schedule, make time for Alec and make it up to him, reassure him all he can. If he could just pluck Alec from where he’s currently sucking bruises into his throat, then he’ll tell him of his plans.

Alec has other ideas, though, apparently, his fingers at Magnus’ belt buckle and fly, frantic movements suggesting how desperate he is to get to him.

“Alec—”

But Alec isn’t hearing him. And since when did Magnus ever not want to feel Alec’s hands on him, he thinks to himself, helping Alec pull his pants and boxers down in one fluid tug.  

Alec’s fingers close around him instantly, and Magnus is only human, can’t help having already reacted to his, admittedly furious boyfriend grinding up insistently against him, trapping him against his office door. So Alec’s already got plenty to grip on to: Magnus thumps his head hard back against the door as Alec strokes him over, tugging and pulling in all the ways he’s knows is going to punch further groans from him.

“I've missed you,” Alec whispers loudly into his ear, and Magnus is just about to say he’s missed him too, when Alec is sinking to his knees and taking him straight into his mouth.

Magnus wasn’t quite expecting _this_ welcome home, he thinks in a daze as he looks down, cupping a hand to the back of Alec’s head as he repeatedly sucks in the length of him, humming in approval as he pulls off, grips around his base, flicks his tongue out over his head, before swallowing him down again. Magnus arches into his mouth, not meaning to, and certainly not wanting to be rough with him. Alec looks up with a glint in his eye, then winks, and gives a hard swallow that has Magnus’ knees failing him enough to make him begin slipping down the door.

“Are you okay?” Alec asks gently as he stands, his voice a little gruff from what he’s just been doing, gripping hard onto Magnus’ arms to keep him from sinking any further.

“I am,” Magnus smiles, hesitant, because he’s not yet managed to get a full sentence out, “I’m so sorry to have worried you,”

“I thought,” Alec begins, his head falling forward as though he’s trying to compose himself, “I thought… so many things,”

"I’m _yours_ ,” Magnus assures him, cupping his cheek and gently tilting his face up so he’ll look at him, “I’m always only yours,”

Alec studies him, searching him over for so long Magnus wants to ask what he’s looking for, then sees his expression soften, closing his eyes in relief as Alec wraps his arms around him, pulling him in for a hug, squeezing him tight. Magnus hugs him back just as hard, dropping his head forward into Alec’s neck and finally feeling the tension in him begin to seep away.

“I love you,” he whispers, cupping Alec’s face now with both hands, staring at him until he knows Alec’s heard it and is nodding, repeating it back to him before wrapping him up in his arms once again with a long, contented hum. 

“I haven’t finished with you,” Alec announces a moment later, leaning back enough to be able to fit his hand down between them and wrapping his fingers back around Magnus’ cock, watching his expression with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m… not complaining,” Magnus stutters, whimpering a little as Alec swirls his thumb out over his head, “though I would… perhaps have expected that you demand I do this for you; not the other way around,”

“Like I said,” Alec replies with an edge to his voice that has Magnus’ stomach rippling in anticipation, “I haven’t finished with you yet,”

“I—”

But Alec is cutting him off again, flicking his tongue into his mouth in time with the stroke of his hand, pulling back only to smile at him for the way he whimpers against him.

“These. Off,” Alec tells him then, stepping back without warning and tugging at his pants, standing there watching with his arms folded as Magnus stares back at him for a second before the words register, then ungracefully stumbles out of them, belatedly kicking off his shoes and leaning back against the door as he bends to pull off his socks. “Gonna help me out?” Alec asks as he mouths his way down his neck again once he's stood back up, and Magnus is about to ask what he means, when Alec’s dropping his hands, then kneading his ass, pressing a finger between his cheeks to circle over his hole. 

Magnus takes the hint with another whimper, snapping his fingers and feeling Alec’s hum in approval just a second before he begins working his now slicked up fingers into him, pausing only enough to grip behind Magnus’ knee and raise it to wrap around his waist so he has better access. And Magnus gasps out the second Alec presses a finger all the way in.

“Better,” he says, smiling as Magnus whimpers, his hips already chasing that slide into him, and gasping out as Alec still manages to find the perfect angle to tease at his prostate, even with him trapped against the door. His cock leaks neglected between them as Alec opens him up, the occasional friction when he presses tightly against him for a kiss doing more to leave him whimpering than it is to help.

“Alec,” he pleads, but then his head is knocking back against the door for the spread of Alec scissoring him open, humming and nipping at his neck so much, that Magnus has an idle thought that he’s going to have to portal home direct from this office if he wants to avoid smirks and raised eyebrows at the way Alec’s marked him up. If he’s got any strength left in him to do that, of course, Magnus thinks belatedly as his knees give a violent tremble, and Alec answers with a soft laugh that says he knows exactly what he’s doing to him.

“Get this off too,” Alec adds, with a sharp tug on the hem of his shirt, and Magnus shivers with anticipation as he pulls it up over his head.

There’s only been a few occasions when Alec’s really taken charge with him like this, Magnus thinks, with a click in his throat as he swallows. Normally, they meet somewhere on an equal, middle ground, where they’re both taking and giving freely, and enjoying everything they do together instead of one of them taking control. But the look on Alec’s face is making Magnus’ stomach roll with excitement, he knows his cock is jolting as hard as it feels like it is for the way Alec keeps dropping his gaze to it and licking his lips, and his hands are in fists down by his sides like he’s telling himself not to touch.

Alec can do whatever he wants to him, Magnus thinks, vaguely, suddenly aware of how very naked he is stood there in Alec’s office, while Alec is fully dressed, and apparently making no move to do anything about that. Though that shirt that's being stretched taut across his arms and torso, Magnus thinks with his own lick of lips, means he's not complaining about his own view for a moment.

“Desk,” Alec commands then, and Magnus’ breath catches in his throat. He stares back, not quite sure he knows what he’s wanting, but that one, impatiently raised eyebrow he receives sends him shuffling across the room anyway and standing between the chair and desk, then looking back over his shoulder. Alec hums as though he thinks that’s funny, then nods, slowly walking up behind him.

“Lay down,”

Magnus does not take direction well, normally, but in this situation he’s already shoved the paperwork there to one side, and bent over the desk and gripping on to the other side of it before he can even really register the instruction. He lays there, panting, his cock aching, hole clenching, and a whimper punching from his mouth as Alec steps up behind him, pulls the chair out of his way, and kneads over his ass.

Magnus closes his eyes, tries to control his breathing, though the way his heart’s pounding in excitement is doing little to help. And then he hears a snicking sound, glimpses back just enough to see Alec freeing himself, before a wide hand is pushing him into the desk, telling him to stay put.

“Magnus,” Alec says, an edge to his voice that leaves Magnus glad he’s got something to hold on to, “don’t ever, ever leave me in the dark like that again. I was terrified something’d happen to you, and I…”

Magnus’ heart aches for Alec then as his words become soft then fail him, and he presses up against him, but does nothing but tenderly wrap his fingers around his sides and lean over, pressing relieved kisses into the back of Magnus’ neck. Alec presses a further kiss between his shoulder blades then sighs there for a moment before straightening up, his hands sweeping down over his cheeks again and spreading him open.

“Please don’t do that again,” Alec whispers, and Magnus has to reach back and grab his hand, trying to anchor him. He knows he’s reached him when Alec squeezes his fingers and releases them, and Magnus returns to gripping on to the edge of the desk.

Alec spreads him open again, and without any warning slides into him a little less gracefully and a lot more hurried than he usually does at home. And being filled so suddenly has Magnus crying out, gasping and gripping on tighter still, only able to stutter out an obscenity as Alec slots his hands around his waist and adjusts himself a little. Then he’s pulling back, snapping his hips hard against him, and Magnus is lost to the feel of Alec driving into him repeatedly, cursing hard for how much he’s missed him, how good it feels being inside him like this, how worried he’s been, how he’s not been able to concentrate on a single thing whilst he’s been gone.

Magnus wants to answer, to reassure him, he does, but that constant thrust into him is unbelievably good—if not with a little roughness that Magnus is _not_ used to from Alec; not that he's complaining about that at _all._  And even less so, when Alec rearranges again to drape himself over him, covers Magnus’ hands with his own around the desk, and the angle change has them both incapable of anything but moaning out how good it feels.  

He’d rather not upset Alec by worrying him as he’s done, Magnus thinks in the few seconds he’s brain is able to think about anything but the feel of what Alec's doing to him, but if this is what happens when he’s pissed him off, he’s going to have to find some other ways to encourage him to do this again. Because now that Alec’s got him bent over his desk like this, Magnus wants to know why they’ve never thought of doing this before.  

Defiling the Institute, Magnus thinks to himself seconds before Alec is changing his angle yet again and driving deeper into him, and Magnus is once again incapable of any kind of thought.  

“Magnus,” Alec stutters, and Magnus thinks he’s about to come, but then his pulling out of him and gasping against his lower back, and Magnus is crying out with how desperately he is to be filled.

“Alec—”

“Come here for me,” Alec says, possibly softer than he’s spoken since Magnus arrived here, and Magnus closes his eyes at the tenderness with which Alec runs his fingers up the length of his arms, then slowly prises his fingers from their grip around his desk. “Come here,”

Magnus goes as guided, holding on to Alec’s hand as he leads him back a couple of steps then grips around his waist asking him to wait. Magnus watches as Alec frees himself of his own clothes then steps forward and wraps his arms around him, sighing at what Magnus has to think is the feel of skin on skin, losing himself in the feel of it a little himself.  

Then Alec is moving again, sitting down on his office chair, that Magnus is relieved to see has neither arms nor wheel's that would mean he’d have to do anything too athletic. And Alec is gripping himself by his base with one hand, holding the other out for support as Magnus sinks down on him, dropping his head forward with a groan once he's seated, and wrapping his arms around his waist once again.

“I love you,” Alec sighs into his neck, then sits back a little and huffs to himself, tracing his thumb out over all the bruises he’s kissed into Magnus’ neck and wincing in apology.

“I love you,” Magnus tells him, “and I am yours to do whatever you want with,”

“Maybe not like this,” he argues, full of reproach for himself.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers with a soft stirring of his hips that leaves them both humming, “look at me,”  

Alec does just that, and Magnus first cups his face to gently kiss him, then slides his hands down to loosely grip his shoulders.

“I am yours,” Magnus tells him, trying to inject as much honesty into it as he’s able to for the urge that’s calling him to ride Alec and chase away his desperate need to come, “and I am not complaining—at all—about how you express yourself with me,”

“Yeah, but—”

Magnus cuts him off with an insistent kiss and adjusts his feet on the floor, beginning to ride him in a slow, unrushed tease, but is then unable to stop himself moving faster and repeatedly flinging himself down on Alec. Their kiss becomes frantic, clinging to one another as Magnus writhes on Alec’s lap, and if he weren’t so desperate, he’d probably try and come like this untouched. But he needs this now, he needs Alec, he needs to—

The strength of his orgasm takes Magnus by surprise, saved from toppling backwards by Alec’s firm grip on him, then falling forward to drop his head heavily on his shoulder with a thud.

“Ow,” he manages to punch out a second later, and then he’s sitting back up, laughing as Alec laughs with him, then raises his hand to run his thumb along his chin where he's banged it.

“You okay?” Alec smiles, leaning to press a kiss over his injury, then wrapping his arms back around his waist with a happy sigh.

“I’m… good now,” Magnus tells him, nudging at his upper lip so he’ll raise his head enough to kiss him.

“Oh, _good_ ,” Alec says with a teasing huff, looking down at the mess that’s now cooling on his chest before kissing him again, and Magnus is thinking he doesn’t have enough magic in him to clean them up.  

“Aren’t you… forgetting something?” Magnus asks, clenching around him, and smirking as Alec’s eyes drop closed with a soft moan.

“Maybe I just felt like sitting here and letting you do all the work,” Alec retorts, smiling as Magnus begins to rock down on him once again.

“As you wish,” Magnus agrees, smirking as Alec bites down on his lip, “like that?”

“Mmhmm,”

Magnus loves it when he gets Alec to the point where he's unable to say a single word. He’s not quite there though, not yet. “Perhaps if I—”

But Alec has yet more good ideas, Magnus thinks, laughing, as without warning Alec is urging him to stop, then stand, then walking him backwards towards the desk.

“Here’s good,” Alec grins, sitting him down on the edge of it, then helping Magnus lay back, as comfortable as he’s going to get on such a flat surface. “And like this,”

Magnus is spent, but he can’t help the way his stomach jolts in anticipation when Alec presses his thighs open, pulls him to the very edge of the desk, then slides his way back inside. Alec hums once fully seated, running appreciative hands up along his thighs where they're splayed, before lightly gripping around his waist.

“You. Me. Home. Nothing else for a few days,” Alec tells him, humming and already snapping his hips against him hard.

“Whatever you want, Alexander,” Magnus manages to blast back him, bracing himself as best as possible against the desk as Alec drives into him.  

When he comes, Alec topples forward, leaning down over Magnus against the desk, a triumphant smile on his face even as he pants breath back into his lungs.

“You know, Magnus. This is a much more… enjoyable view, than the one I had spread out before me earlier here,” he says, teasingly stirring his hips and laughing softly at the way Magnus stutters for it.

“I would hope so. It is my goal in life to be somewhat more entertaining to you than your _work_ ,” Magnus huffs, but there’s no force behind it. He’s too happy to be laid there beneath Alec and see the smile on his face, those almost-two weeks away feeling like a much longer stretch of time.

“Goal achieved,” Alec laughs, helping him sit back up a little, though only pulling out of him at the last moment, and sighing like even that feels too soon. "Though I'd say I hope I'm the same for you. But you—"

"I got caught up in everything," Magnus whispers as the reason for Alec's anger comes back to him, and he reaches out to grip on to his sides, attempting to reassure him again. "I am so, so sorry,"

"I love you," Alec tells him, cupping his face and staring at him, "and I get it, I do. But just... I can't go through that, not knowing what's happening. Not knowing  _anything_ ,"

"I love  _you_ ," Magnus replies, also cupping his face, "Alexander, I love you; more than anything,"

Alec continues to stare at him a little searchingly, still with a slight edge of reproach, but then he's wrapping his arms around Magnus and stepping close once more until they're flush together. Magnus holds him back, and for a few minutes there is nothing else to be said between them, as their breathing evens out, and they take comfort from just being together.

“Can I assume that I am… forgiven?” Magnus asks as Alec ducks down to kiss him with a sigh, hands flat against the desk either side of his thighs.

“Not yet,” Alec declares with a dramatic sigh into his neck, “I’m afraid I’m gonna need a _lot_ more of your company first,”

“I can do that,” Magnus agrees, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, then giggling as he picks him up with ease and walks him back over to the chair.

“Good,” Alec smiles as he sits, “‘cos I’ve got at least a couple more hours I’ve gotta work here,”

Magnus looks down at the mess between them as he straddles Alec’s lap, works out how far the nearest bathroom he knows of in the Institute is, then sighs and nods, thinking a little discomfort of sticky skin is the least he can do for the worry he’s caused.

“Perhaps by then my magic will have returned sufficiently enough to portal us home,”  

“Mm,” Alec replies, though it’s not really an answer. It can’t be, for the deliberate way he’s sweeping his eyes over Magnus, and a wicked smile is curving his lips.

“What?”

“You know, Magnus. It’s warm enough in here,”

“Warm enough for what?”

“For you," Alec replies, a wicked glint in his eyes, "to sit here naked while I’m working. Give me something good to look at when I need a break,”

Magnus thinks of the door behind them, the way certain people in this Institute have a habit of barging their way into Alec’s office as though it’s theirs. And it’s those very people he’d rather not see him _naked_ ; Alec must be reading his mind for the way he throws his head back and laughs.

“I’m just kidding,” he smiles, pulling Magnus closer and kissing him, then nuzzling his way into Magnus’ neck and blasting out a contented sigh. “But I would like you to keep me company, if you can,”

“I’m all yours,” Magnus promises, slotting his fingers through the back of Alec’s hair and holding him in place as he presses a kiss to the side of his face.

“And I want details,” Alec adds, raising an eyebrow.

“Details?”

“Yes,”  

“Of?”

“All these _meetings_ you had," Alec tells him, "the new High Warlock. The demon attack; all of it. I’ve… I know it was important for you to go, and I trust you, with anything. _Everything_. But I… Magnus, I really missed you,”

“I missed you too,” Magnus sighs, full of guilt that never really went away, “I… Alexander; I can’t promise we won’t face another situation when we’re apart like this, but… this was too long. I was... more running on autopilot than functioning. Because _you_ weren't with me. And I... I let myself get lost in it all without you there to... to keep me balanced,”

"So next time, we figure out how to do this better," Alec retorts, a stern eyebrow raised, though it's ineffective for the soft, relieved expression on his face.

"I'm so happy to be home," Magnus says then, because it's the truth, and because there's nothing else that needs to be said.

“Me too,” Alec agrees, cupping his face for a second before dropping their foreheads together, then wrapping him up in his arms once again.

 


End file.
